


Heroes Reward

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: The Umbrella Academy [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Cumshot, Facial, Identity Porn, M/M, Oral Sex, kink meme fill, pre-show AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Anon on dreamwidth kink meme wanted:Diego/Klaus, facial+ coming over domino mask





	Heroes Reward

**Author's Note:**

> https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=129820#cmt129820

Klaus panted harshly, holding the front of his furred jacket tightly to keep his bare chest shielded from the cold of the night. Klaus couldn’t drag his eyes away from the fight that was happening just down from him in the alleyway, illuminated by the flickering streetlight. 

There were three guys, two of them obviously ganging up on the third man. There was something about the way the third man moved, the way the domino mask sitting on the man’s face looks familiar to Klaus. His mind was hazy as he tried to piece together as to why the three were fighting and he remembered. 

The two men had been trying to get Klaus to bend over for them, for free of all things and Klaus was not that cheap thank you. He had snapped back and tried to get away, the larger man had raised his hand to smack Klaus when a knife was embedded in his palm. 

Klaus watched as his savior wielded his knives with startling accuracy. It was familiar but the leather harness on the man’s chest drew Klaus attention away and his cock jerked in interest. Klaus slumped against the wall of the alley as the fight finished with the knife-wielding; leather bondage wearing man knocked the other two into unconsciousness. He flipped his knives and pushed them back into their sheaths. 

“You okay?” The man approached Klaus, voice deep and the way he moved suddenly made it click in Klaus’ mind. This was Diego, it had been years but this was fucking Diego. 

“Thanks to you,” Klaus cleared his throat unable to wonder if Diego had saved him because he knew it was him, or what if Diego didn’t even know it was him?

“Is that a thank you?” Diego sounded amused and Klaus had to resist tracing the other man’s domino mask, it still suited him. 

“Something like that, now what can I do for my big strong hero?” Klaus crooned as he let go of his jacket, allowing Diego to see his bare chest and low-slung leather pants. Klaus’ heart was beating fast in his chest, he had no idea why he was doing this but damn he wanted Diego more than he had wanted anyone in a long time. Drugs and arousal a potent mix in his system and his cock was reacting accordingly. 

“Or maybe, my big strong hero wants to do something for me,” Klaus suggested a moment after catching how the mask shifts in the way Klaus knew that Diego’s eyes were directed downwards, at his crotch in particular. 

“I- I can do something for you,” Diego stepped closer and rested his palm on the bulge in Klaus’ pants. Klaus let out a hiss of pleasure and surprise; he didn’t think Diego would be so bold. Then again a mask helped more than most people knew. 

 

“Tell me hero, what do you want?” Klaus lowered his voice as he rutted against Diego’s firm hand. 

“Want to suck you off, want you to come on my face.” Diego rumbled lowly and Klaus felt a smile spread over his lips and he cupped the back of Diego’s neck.

“On your knees for me then hero,” Klaus crooned, applying pressure to Diego’s neck. Klaus was impressed by how easily and willingly Diego sank to his knees and looked up at him from behind the domino mask. Bravery was easy when your face was hidden. Klaus smoothed his fingers through Diego’s hair while he used his other hand to unzip the front of his leather pants; with a soft groan, he pulled his half hard cock free. 

“Open up hero,” Klaus whispered as he took a hold of his cock and moaned when Diego all but lunged forward and swallowed his cock down. Klaus dug his nails into Diego’s skull and let his head thud back against the wall with a long groan.

“Fuck!” Klaus swore, unable to believe that Diego was so good at this. Diego gripped Klaus’ thighs as he bobbed his head, sucking and twisted his tongue like he had been born to do this. Diego was slurping and whimpering around Klaus’ cock, cheeks flushed just below the domino mask as he worked Klaus’ cock over.

“Your mouth is too damn good hero,” Klaus panted, hips bucking forward pleased when Diego allowed him to force his cock further into his throat. 

“Fuck, I’m close!” Klaus warned, hips stuttering and cock throbbing inside of Diego’s warm mouth. He had never been one to come so fast but fuck Diego was a pro and the fact it was Diego added to the appeal. 

“Come on my face, I want you to.” Diego let Klaus’ cock slip from his lips as he tilted his head up. His voice was rough from having Klaus’ cock fuck against his throat and Klaus gave a soft mewl at the sound of his voice.

“Y-Yeah, I can do that.” Klaus wet his lips as he curled his fingers around his slick cock and began to jerk himself off. Klaus didn’t take his eyes off of Diego’s face and it only took a few jerks of his hand to finish. Klaus let out a moan that Diego matched as his cum painted Diego’s face, staining his skin and that damn domino mask. 

“Thanks, hero,” Klaus panted, watching as Diego dragged his thumb through the mess of cum on his face almost thoughtfully.

“Stay out of trouble,” Diego said in reply as he rose to his feet and took off running, disappearing from Klaus’ sight. 

“Fuck,” Klaus sighed as he tucked his cock away. That image was going to be stuck in his head for a long time coming.


End file.
